You Can't Break Me
by bnvbnv27
Summary: Axel is a newly single father who gets a job at a grocery store. Roxas the manager of the grocery store has problems of his own including a rebellious teenage son and a crazy ex-boyfriend. Akuroku and Ariel/Riku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own. :(**

"Babe, don't leave. We can work this out." Axel Mason begged, as he watched his girlfriend walk around the room packing her things.

"No, we can't! Not as long as that little bitch in the picture."

"That 'little bitch' is our daughter, and don't EVER call her that again! Kairi...we need to try to make things work for Ariel."

"Axel! She's the problem. I can't relax for one minute without worrying about Ariel. She's always getting into some kind of trouble and I can't take it anymore. Either she goes, or I do." Kairi Skye screamed, loud enough for their daughter, Ariel, to hear in the next room. She opened another dresser drawer and continued to empty her things into a black suitcase.

"We can't just abandon our daughter." Axel tried to reason.

"I CAN! OBVIOUSLY YOUR PICKING HER OVER ME AND THAT'S OKAY I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. YOU KNOW WHY AXEL? DO YOU KNOW WHY?

"No, honestly I don't Kairi. Please tell me why?"

"I've been fucking your brother for three years now, he's on his way to pick me this very moment."

"SORA? WHY KAIRI? I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN FAITHFUL, AND TRUST ME I'VE HAD OTHER OFFERS. BUT YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME WE WERE GONNA GET MARRIED, AND WE WERE GONNA BE TOGETHER FOREVER. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU KAIRI? YOU AND ARIEL USED TO BE INSEPARABLE! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU KAI?" Axel shouted, letting his anger get the best of him.

"Nothing happened to me."

"Then why are you doing this?" Axel asked.

"Because-" Kairi and Axel looked at their bedroom door as it opened. Ariel walked in.

"What do you want?" Kairi snapped.

"Uncle Sora is here...he asked me to tell you." Ariel said and left the room. Axel shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you really going with him?" he asked. Kairi nodded and without another word picked up her suitcase and left the room. Axel heard the front door slam a few moments later, he stood up and walked down the hall towards Ariel's room. "Can I come in?" he called, knocking on the door. He waited for a response and a few minutes later Ariel's bedroom door opened. Axel looked at the daughter that stood before him,Ariel was practically the spitting image of Axel. She had flaming red hair, a lean body figure, and porcelain skin...now how was he supposed to explain why her mother abandoned her.

"Ariel..." he began.

"Dad before you try to explain, don't. I know i'm the reason for her leaving, so don't try to make up some phony excuse. It's okay dad, i'm sixteen. I can handle the truth." Ariel said

Axel sighed, she was a smart girl really. She just made some really bad decisions. "I'm sorry Ariel. I tried to make her stay but she refused."

"I know. Are you okay Dad?" She asked. Axel shrugged and shook his head no.

"I'm so sorry...it's all my fault." Ariel said, tears forming in her sea green eyes. Axel wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"No it's not. Your mom just doesn't have the parenting skills necessary to help a troubled teen. Ariel, we also have to talk about what happened tonight and why selling your body for money is unacceptable." Axel said, but noticing the distraught, helpless look in Ariel's eyes, he decided it could wait until the next day. Right now he needed to comfort his daughter.

**I will be putting up new chapters of Sixteen and Pregnant:Kingdom Hearts Edition, Not Worth It, His name was Cloud, My Mistake, and Pokemon Pallet High next week. I'm currently writing new chapters and they should be done by then...anyone who doesn't read them should check those stories out! I hope you like this new one. I will also be updating this sometime next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own...

Axel's POV

It was the next day and I didn't know what to do. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Kairi texted me, but only to ask how Ariel was. I didn't reply. She probably doesn't care. If she did, she wouldn't have cheated. Speaking of Ariel, she was doing better than me. She was upset, she cried and then she calmed down and fell asleep. She has this idea in her mind that her mother doesn't love her and i'm not sure if that's true.

I didn't know what to do. In situations like this I would normally go to my best friend Demyx, but he was out of town at the moment at his little sisters wedding. The second person I would go to...was the guy Kairi was cheating on me with, Sora, so I couldn't exactly talk to him about my problem. I would have to figure things out by myself then. I sighed and layed back in my bed.

"Why Sora?" I asked out loud. "This is fucking bullshit. My own brother. It's just fucked up." I said to myself. My door opened and Ariel came in I sat up on my bed so I could pay attention to her.

"Dad, are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head.

"At the moment, no."

"I'm sorry. Um, I know your upset and I know i'm in trouble but I wanted to know-"

"If you could go to Riku's?" I said, Already knowing what she was going to ask. She nodded.

"Please dad. Please!" I shook my head no.

"Why?"

"Your grounded. You don't sneak out of the house and sell yourself out and not get any kind of punishment."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She cried.

"How is that 'not fair'?' " I asked.

"It's _my _body! I can do what I want with it!"

"Not when your living in in my house you can't, and you are never allowed to sneak out after curfew. There are repercussions for your actions Ariel."

"What is so bad about what I did? Please explain it to me!"

"Well for starters you left the house without permission, AFTER CURFEW, and went to a part of town you KNOW me and your mother don't like you hanging out at. You were dressed in a way a fifteen year old girl should NOT be dressed, you were flagging down random STRANGERS and getting in their cars! Do you know how fucking dangerous that is? You could've been killed! Why did you do it?"

"I was bored." she said nonchalantly. Like it was the most obvious, logical reason in the world.

"Ariel...did you actually have sex with any of the guys who paid you tonight?" I asked hoping the answer would be no, When she shook her head I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. Relief washed over me, and I actually smiled.

"I did give them blowjobs though."

...and the smile's gone.

"Ariel..."

"I had to make the money some how."

"Does Riku know about this?"

"No and don't tell him please! It's technically cheating on him."

"Technically? It IS cheating on him." I told her, "But who am I to tell your boyfriend you cheated on him. I would never do that to you." I said. Ariel looked thoughtful for a moment before she asked me a question that I didn't really want to answer.

"Did mom really cheat on you with Uncle Sora?" She asked.

"She says she did, and she's staying at his house so i'm guessing she did."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Ariel. She can say it is, but it's really not. I mean, you have pissed me off on multiple occasions, but I'd never leave you. Or sleep around with other women for that matter."

"You'd never leave me?"

"Nope. Not even for a minute."

"Not even if I stole a car, killed three nuns, shot a baby's head off and started smoking pot?"

I laughed."Not even if you stole a car, killed three nuns, shot a baby's head off and started smoking pot...though I would call you crazy."

"Dad, your crazy." She laughed.

I pulled her onto the bed beside me and hugged her, she returned the hug and I knew all was forgiven. I could never stay mad at her for long.

**A/N: So this chapter didn't turn out the way I thought it would. The next one will be longer and Roxas will be in the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own...on with the story!**

Riku's POV

"Dad, can I go out?" I asked.

"Where?"

"Ariel's house." I asked nervously. My dad looked up from the papers he was reading for work and frowned at me.

"Am I going to have to pick you up at the police station?" he asked, referring to the last time I hung out with Ariel. She had drugs on her and we got arrested. We weren't using them, but she was holding them for a friend and I got arrested because I was with her.

"We didn't use the drugs dad." I said.

"I didn't accuse _you_, but I don't trust Ariel."

"So I can't go?" I asked.

"Be home by nine." he said.

"Nine? Dad, I'm seventeen."

"And Ariel is fifteen. I just don't want to cross lines with her father, and it's a weekday"

"Ugh, fine. Ruin the fun dad." I sighed grabbing my car keys off the table and walking out the door." I texted Ariel:

**On my way babe.**

I got in my car and started it, then I put my seatbelt on. Pulling out of the driveway I got a text from Ariel.

**Okay, and don't forget to park like one street over from my house. Then you can go through Demyx's backyard to get to my window (don't worry about him seeing you he's out of town) when you see my window climb the tree (it's easy I use it to sneak out all the time) and you'll get to my window. **

I have to climb a tree? I sighed. The things I do for this girl.

**Alright, be there in a few. Love you. **

I got a text that said she loved me too. Honestly, I doubt Ariel knows what love really is, but I really do love her and if she thinks she loves me then i'm not going to argue with her. Maybe she only says it because I say it. I hope that's not the case.

I hate these silent car rides. They give me time to think...and most of the time I think about her.

We met the summer before my freshman year of high school. I was fifteen which means she was only 13 and in seventh grade. I was hanging out with my friends at the lake. It's a popular summer hangout. Ariel and a group of her friends walked in and immediantly I noticed her fire engine red hair. I remember I kept glancing over at her. She caught me staring at her once and I quickly looked away, I remember my friend Tidus gave me a weird knowing look and I blushed. Finally we got in the water. It was a hot day and I was sweating.

"HEY! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" I heard someone shout. I looked to the left of me and saw Ariel, she was covering her chest and a man was dangling the top to her bathing suit over her head.

"Jump for it. Let's see those jugs! You've got some nice big boobs girl!" He laughed. I felt myself getting was crying and her friends were scared and swimming away. I moved towards them.

"Please give it back!" Ariel cried.

"Jump for it bitch!" The guy yelled. It was about that time I punched him in the face...well the back of the head more likely. It's when he turned around I punched him in the face. I grabbed Ariel's top from him and handed it to her. She thanked me and I looked away respectfully as she put it back on.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." I said.

"You can turn around now. I'm dressed."

I turned my head around and smiled. She really was beautiful, and at the time I felt like a pedophile for thinking a seventh grader was beautiful. Tidus walked over.

"Is everything okay? I saw you punch that guy, he swam to shore now but what was up with that?" he asked us.

"He stole my bathing suit top and Riku got it back for me." Ariel said smiling at me.

"What a jerk! He deserved to be punched in the face. I'm Tidus by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Ariel, and what's your name?" she asked me.

"It's Riku."

"I like that name. It means of the ocean." She said.

"Ha, I didn't know that." I said.

"So what are you up to?" She asked.

"Just hanging out at the lake on a hot day with some friends." I said.

"I was too but I think my friends all got scared off when that guy came."

"You could chill with us. It's just me, Tidus, and two other of my friends." I said looking back towards my friends, I had come with Tidus, Wakka and Leon.

"I don't want to be a guys are high schoolers, and i'm only in the seventh grade.." She said.

"It's no bother!" Tidus said enthusiastically. I agreed.

"Well...I guess if it's no bother and, your all really cute." she said.

"I'm single." I said quickly and Tidus elbowed me.

"She's a middle schooler, stop hitting on her. Okay now, let's all hang out!" He said with a laugh and we walked over to the group and introduced Ariel.

They were all quick to take a liking to her and we hung out the entire day until her dad came to pick her up. I noticed her dad had red hair too. That's probably where she got it from. I waved goodbye and she smiled and got in her dad's car. I didn't see her again until school started.

I decided to help tutor younger students and the student I got to tutor was, of course, Ariel. We remembered each other from the lake and we immediantly hit it off. Pretty soon we started seeing each other outside of our tutoring sessions, and when she turned fifteen we started dating. Our parents haven't met yet, but my dad dislikes Ariel because she makes bad choices. She's a smart girl but once she got into high school she started hanging out with a girl named Larxene, and fell into a bad crowd. It's been that way since Freshman year when we started dating. So...technically we've only been dating for about a year, but we've known each other for at two years and in that time I have been able to develop a feeling for her that I like to think is love.

I love Ariel. I thought,

As I pulled up to a street near her house. I parked my car and turned it off. I took my seatbelt off. I got out of my car and started walking. Once I reached Demyx's house I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I jumped the fence. I walked through his backyard until I saw a window with red curtains, that was Ariel's room. I groaned before grabbing onto the first branch and started to climb. Finally I reached her window and tried to open it.

"Locked?" I wondered aloud. I pulled out my phone.

**Babe your window is locked.**

I texted. It took a few minute before the window opened and I saw my girlfriends beautiful face.

"Move so I can come in." I said. She giggled and moved aside so I could step in through the window.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"Well if you weren't grounded, I wouldn't have had to park a street away and walk over here." I said, "Why are you grounded anyways?" I asked and she shrugged.

"You know my dad." She said.

"Is he okay? He must be really hurting if your mom left him." I said.

"Yeah he's really upset. He hasn't said much about it except for it's not my fault." she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean, you weren't here, she said she left because of me." She said softly. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Ariel...what did you do that was so bad?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't? Why not? We tell each other everything."

"You'll break up with me." she cried.

"I won't. I promise."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, hugging her closer, she sighed contently.

"So what did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I said I would have sex with guys for money. Although I didn't have sex with them I only gave them blowjobs. I didn't sleep with them."

"YOU WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Riku don't be mad, please." She asked.

"DON'T BE MAD? YOU PUT OTHER GUYS DICKS IN YOUR MOUTH AND YOU TELL ME NOT TO FUCKING BE MAD? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT ARIEL? WERE YOU GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH THEM IF YOU HADN'T BEEN CAUGHT?"

"Yes...but I didn't!" she said.

"BUT YOU WERE GOING TO AND YOU...THIS IS FUCKED UP ARIEL!" I yelled.

"Riku stop yelling my dad's going to hear you and i'm supposed to be grounded."

"This is what you got grounded for...I have to go." I said going towards the window. I opened it but then-

"We have a door Riku. I know you're here so you can use it to leave, unless you prefer the window." I groaned and looked towards the doorway. Mr. Mason was standing there and by the look on his face he was pissed. Well, that makes two of us.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mason. I know she's grounded and trust me I won't be over here for a long, long, LONG, time." I said, tears threating to come out at any second. I took one last look at Ariel before I left and stormed out of the house.

I ran to my car and got in. The drive back to my house was a quick one. I ran a two red lights and a stop sign and I didn't fucking care. Not in the mood I'm in. I pulled in my driveway and parked my car. I got out and walked in my house and slammed the door. Once I was in my house, I finally let the tears fall freely. I walked to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket I looked at it realizing I had six missed calls (all from Ariel) and a bunch of text messages, also from Ariel.

**Babe, I'm sorry.**

**I love you.**

**Don't be mad.**

**I'll never do it again.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I love you and I'm sorry.**

**Answer your phone.**

**Please I love you!**

I sighed and pressed the green button on my phone to call Ariel back.

"Riku! You called! I'm so sorry!" She screamed into the phone.

"Ariel, I can't believe you would cheat on me, and please don't scream into the phone...it hurts my ears."

"I'm sorry okay? I'll never do it again. I was just bored and you wouldn't hang out with me-"

"It's not that I wouldn't it's that I **couldn't**. I was working. If I hadn't been scheduled to work I would have gladly been spending time with you."

"I'm sorry, please don't break up with me."

"I'm not breaking up with you. I love you. I don't think you know what love means but I fucking love you Ariel. I would never cheat on you with anyone I know, or in your case anyone I don't know. I can't believe you did that. Do you know how _dangerous _that is?" I asked.

"You sound just like my dad." She said.

"Well i'm sorry I care about the well-being of my girlfriend...so how long are you grounded?" I asked.

"A month! A whole fucking month, It was two weeks but then my dad caught you in my room. I told you to be quiet!"

"Ariel...I hate to say it, but I think you deserve it." I lauhed dryly. She gasped.

"Riku!"

"Don't worry, I'll come sneak in a few times. I won't leave you stranded."

"I love you Riku, even if you think I don't know what love is...why is that may I ask?"

"I just think your too young and you don't care for me enough to love me yet."

"But you care enough to love me?"

"Did I cheat on you?" I asked, and I regretted asking it Immediantly after I said it.

"Sorry, babe. That was mean."

"Why are you apologizing? Your right. I guess I don't know what love is...Riku?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you let me give you a blowjob?" She asked. My eyess widened at the thought, I mean I would enjoy it, but for her to ask so blunty...

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"I did it to those other guys and they weren't even my boyfriend...so I want to do this to make it up to you." She said.

"If thats why you're doing it then I'm not sure I want one. I want one because you want to give me one. Not because you feel you have to. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes...Can you sneak over tomorrow or are you still really mad?" She asked.

"I'm still actually very pissed off, so I'm going to wait a day or two then come over. But don't distress, I'll visit you soon enough."

"Fine." she said.

"I love you Ariel."

"I really like you Riku."

**A/N:**

**Roxas was supposed to be in this chapter...sorry guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas's POV

"Uuuugh! Why should I care about their health benefits when they don't even bother to show up to work on time?" I muttered, looking at a bunch of papers.

I was trying to decide on the health benefits that the workers at Yellow Chandelier (a grocery store franchise I owned, named after my favorite band, Yellow Chandelier), should get. I grumbled as I read the small print. I hate paperwork.

"Uh...dad?" I looked up at my adopted son of five years, Riku.

"Yes?"

"Dad can I go out?" He asked nervously and by the tone of his voice I can tell he was going out to see his girlfriend, Ariel.

"Where?"

"Ariel's house?" He asked.

"Am I going to have to pick you up at the police station?" I asked, referring to the last time he hung out with Ariel. She had drugs on her and Riku and her were arrested. Riku swears they weren't using the drugs, and that Ariel was just holding them for a friend, but I'm not stupid. I wasn't born yesterday.

"We didn't use the drugs dad." he said.

I know he was using them and I know he's just lieying to me. I decided to let it go, it's in the past and nothing can be proven. I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the tension headache I was getting.

"I didn't accuse _you_, but I don't trust Ariel."

"So I can' t go?" he asked starting to raise his voice.

I sighed. Letting Riku hang out with Ariel would be easier than having an arument with him at the moment.

"Be home by nine." I said.

"Nine? Dad, I'm seventeen."

"And Ariel is fifteen. I just don't want to cross lines with her father, and it's a weekday"

"Ugh, fine. Ruin the fun dad." he sighed and grabbed his car keys off the table and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

I flinched at the door slamming and went back to my paperwork...

"For these beneits to work we need one more crew member in this store." I noted unhappily. I wanted to use the health benefits in plan B but I didn't have enough crew members in the store located here.

"I can always put a help wanted sign up.. I mean it's one person! I'm sure i'll find someone." I smiled triumphially, glad that I had finally decided on a plan that provided sufficiant health benefits. I gathered the papers off the table and stuffed them in my breifcase, just as I was snapping my briefcase closed I heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" I yelled. I walked to the front door.

"Hello...oh it's you. What do you want?" I asked, looking at my crazy ex-boyfriend, Xigbar.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, you've said it, now leave please." I said politely.

"No, don't kick me out! Where is our son?" he asked, referring to Riku.

"Well, Xigbar, _my son _is on a date with his girlfriend. I wasn't aware you had son."

"You know Riku thinks of me as a dad." He said coming into the house and closing the door behind him.

"He used to, before you walked out on him."

"I walked out on _**you.**_" He said.

"Yeah well when you left me, you left him. Were a packaged deal."

"You ever wonder why Riku hates you so much?" Xigbar asked.

"He doesn't hate- "

"It's because you took him away from his dad. ME. We adopted him together Roxas. When you kicked me out you really fucked him up. He already had parents walk out on him once, do you know what you did to him Roxas? You took away the only person that mattered in his life. ME! He doesn't give a fuck about you, that's why he's always running back to me."

"Riku understands why you had to leave, and I didn't kick you out. I gave you a choice, either you could quit drinking and cheating on me, or you could get the fuck out of MY house! Riku doesn't hate me, he loves me. You say your his dad, but where the fuck are you when he gets in trouble or when he's going through a tough time? I bet your off getting drunk or high somewhere. This is why I broke up with you. **YOUR A DRUNKEN SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER**!" I yelled, right before Xigbar threw a punch directly aimed at my face.

I noticed what he was doing though and caught his hand before it hit me.

"Get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed.

"HELL NO!" He yelled before elbowing me in the stomach. I had to bend over to catch my breath and the moment that I did, he pinned me to the ground.

"Xigbar, get off of me!"

He laughed. "Or what? Your're gonna scream at me some more? That's very manly."

"Okay Xigbar you've had your fun, now go."

"Had my fun? I'm just getting started..." he said pulling something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked nervously at the thought that it could be anything.

"Doesn't matter yet, cooperate and I won't have to use it." he said, playing with the button on my jeans. I suddenly knew what he wanted and tried to push him off of me.

"No!" I yelled.

"What did I just say?" he asked.

"I don't care what you do!"

"You want me to stab you?" he asked holding up a pocket knife, I recognized it as the one I had given him one Chrismas. He had wanted a gun, but I was dead set against gun's in the house, so I got him a knife.

Right now, I was really thankful I didn't get him a gun, but having a knife held against you was just as bad.

"No...please Xigbar. Just leave." He shook his head.

"Can't do that." he said, he unbuttoned my jeans and I decided to just give in and cooperate. It's not like i've never had sex with Xigbar, so it wasn't too bad.

Aside from the fact that I didn't want it, and he was practically raping me,

and he was being really rough, I realized I had started to cry but Xibar wasn't done with me yet.

He held my wrist down so I couldn't use my hands to push him away, and he thrusted into me.

"Xigbar...just stop." I groaned.

"You used to love this." he said.

I really did want him to stop. It didn't feel good the way he was pounding into me relentlessly, especially when there was no real feelings behind it.

I don't believe in Sex without love which is another reason I wanted him to stop, I didn't want to beg too much though. I still had to keep a shred of my dignity.

I was really sore when he did stop.

I gave a sigh of relief and shoved him off of me. "NOW will you leave?" I asked.

"Whatever, sure. Don't act like you didn't enjoy that." He laughed.

"I didn't..."

"Sure." was all he said. I watched as he got dressed and left my house. Satisfied with him being gone I laid on the floor for about fifteen minutes. I WAS SORE. I did not want to stand up but I knew Riku would be home soon and if he saw me laying on the ground like this he would freak the fuck out.

"Damn.." I mutterd as I stood up and gathered my clothes. I wasn't putting them on just yet. I was gonna go upstairs and take a nice hot bath, I opened my bedroom door and went into the bathroom connected to the master bedroom I had. Turning on the water I heard the front door slam and I thought for a second it was Xigbar coming back for another fuck.

"FUCK!" I laughed in relief when I heard Riku swear loudly.

He was obviously pissed off about something, and knowing Riku I would find out in the morning. Right now though the only thing I want to focus on is me in this bathtub!

I smiled and got in my bathtub, the hot water was soothing to my sore body.

I heard a bang, and then I heard Riku's bedroom door slam shut.

"What's his issue?" I wondered. Then I shrugged. I'll find out in the morning. Probably girl troubles.


End file.
